O Mistério de Starta
by Livinha
Summary: Fanfic escrita em conjunto com Pamela Black. Mais explicações no capítulo.


**Resumo: **Uma marca desconhecida. Uma seita antiga. Mais uma vez, Draco se vê diante da insana busca pela purificação do sangue bruxo. Dessa vez a batalha será iminente, pois agora não é apenas sua vida que está em jogo, mas a vida da única mulher que ele já amou.

* * *

_**Um ritual bruscamente interrompido **_

- Vós prometestes! – esganiçou o apóstolo. - Isso não é justo. Eu dei a ti o que tanto queria.

- E recebeu o que merecias.

Então ele adentrou a câmara, sem ver ou escutar o que se passava ali. Só escutara uma mulher gritar, depois de ter enfiado o punhal nas costas do homem de branco e este caíra, derrubando no chão um cálice com água e pétalas de lírios, que estava em suas mãos.

_**Uma marca que, depois de séculos, reaparece**_

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou para a mãe, com sua voz infantil.

- Não é nada, querida. Apenas uma marca de nascença.

- Mas nesse formato?

_**Um encontro favorecido pelo destino...**_

- Concede-me essa dança?

Ela o olhou surpresa, mas não negou. Afinal, dançar com um homem atraente não lhe seria nenhum sacrifício.

Não, não era sacrifício algum.

_**...Mas que irá trazer conseqüências que ninguém imaginou.**_

"Eu não vou me envolver com ele. Não vou." Pensou determinada.

"Eu não estou apaixonado. Um Malfoy não se apaixona, não ama!"

E sem que conseguissem conter, já tremiam pelo toque do outro. Buscando mais, querendo sanar aquela angustiante necessidade o quanto antes.

_**O encontro dos deuses desperta a cidade perdida e sua Ordem**_

- Está tudo pronto?

- Sim. E pelo que me disse, tenho certeza que meu filho não fará oposição.

- Se ele fizer, é só tirarmos as cartas da manga.

_**A marca então é descoberta e tudo foge ao controle**_

- O que passou pela sua cabeça? Que me levando pra cama, eu facilitaria?

- Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando.

- Então que porcaria é essa que tem no seu ombro?

- Uma marca de nascença? – Perguntou entre jocoso e irritado.

_**Agora eles têm que descobrir o que ela significa **_

- Preciso da sua ajuda, Granger.

- E o que te leva a pensar que irei te ajudar em algo, Malfoy?

- Syndia.

_**Para que consigam salvar suas vidas **_

- Onde ela está? – ele perguntou tentando não mostrar seu desespero para aquelas pessoas.

- Nós estamos fazendo o possível, Sr. Malfoy.

_**Antes que seja tarde demais...**_

Ela então sentiu seu corpo começar a perder as forças. Conseguiu apenas relancear os olhos para o homem que estava ao seu lado direito. Mas um borrão foi tudo o que viu até perder a consciência.

_**E a busca pela pura magia se concretize**_

- Esse ritual vai fazer com que um único ser tenha o poder necessário para impedir que os nascidos trouxas entrem para o mundo bruxo. - Explica Mione, em tom sombrio.

- Como assim? – Draco pergunta confuso.

- Quer dizer que essa pessoa vai ter o poder de, digamos, retirar o poder mágico de alguém, como se o tomasse pra si.

_Marcas despertam fantasmas há muito adormecidos._

_Uma antiga ordem reaparece e o que estava perdido é encontrado._

_A obsessão pela purificação do sangue bruxo volta à tona e, com ela, a busca pela pura magia._

_E enquanto tentam impedir que a paz volte a oscilar, eles têm que descobrir qual é _

_**O Mistério de Starta.**_

* * *

**_NA - Pamela Black:_** Ufa! Foi um longo parto! Toda vez que a gente parava para escrever o primeiro capítulo surgia alguma coisa nova! Entre elas, o trailer. Então, depois de muito vai e vêm, muitas consultas e tudo mais, escrevemos o trailer e decidimos postar. Como toda mãe, estamos amando nosso filho! rsrs Ele ainda é novinho, mas vai crescer, e vamos ficar muito felizes se vocês acompanharem o crescimento dele com a gente! O trailer esta aí, é como se fosse o primeiro sorriso do nosso pequenino. Aproveitem! Beijos

_**NA - Livinha:**_ Saiu! Saiu! Finalmente! (agito os pompons enquanto canto!) E não é que ao menos o trailer já podemos mostrar?? Depois de árduas, desgastantes e estressantes conversas via MSN... aff.. acho que estou fazendo nota errada.. rsrs... mas depois de muitas pesquisas, conversas sobre fic, sobre outras coisas, e outras nem tão interessantes pro momento, conseguimos desengavetar a fic!! O trailer está aí, lindo e luminoso pra quem quiser ver!!

E antes que vocês venham falar: "Ué, mas fulano não morreu? Beltrano não mudou de lado??"

Esqueçam tudo o que vocês leram em Enigma do Príncipe e Relíquias da Morte. Essa fanfic vai ser uma pós-Hogwarts com spoilers em até Ordem da Fênix. O único morto aqui, é o Sirius..rsrs.. ou quem quer que matemos no decorrer da história. (Vocês não fazem idéia do quão má nós somos!!)

_Nota de Livinha: _o Link desta fanfic encontra-se no meu perfil. E já está no capítulo 8.


End file.
